Human blood vessels often become occluded or blocked by plaque, thrombi, other deposits, or material that reduce the blood carrying capacity of the vessel. Should the blockage occur at a critical place in the circulatory system, serious and permanent injury, and even death, can occur. To prevent this, some form of medical intervention is usually performed when significant occlusion is detected.
Several procedures are now used to open these stenosed or occluded blood vessels in a patient caused by the deposit of plaque or other material on the walls of the blood vessels. Angioplasty, for example, is a widely known procedure wherein an inflatable balloon is introduced into the occluded region. The balloon is inflated, dilating the occlusion, and thereby increasing the intraluminal diameter.
Another procedure is atherectomy. During atherectomy, a catheter is inserted into a narrowed artery to remove the matter occluding or narrowing the artery, i.e., fatty material. The catheter includes a rotating blade or cutter disposed in the tip thereof. Also located at the tip are an aperture and a balloon disposed on the opposite side of the catheter tip from the aperture. As the tip is placed in close proximity to the fatty material, the balloon is inflated to force the aperture into contact with the fatty material. When the blade is rotated, portions of the fatty material are shaved off and retained within the interior lumen of the catheter. This process is repeated until a sufficient amount of fatty material is removed and substantially normal blood flow is resumed.
In another procedure, stenosis within arteries and other blood vessels is treated by permanently or temporarily introducing a stent into the stenosed region to open the lumen of the vessel. The stent typically includes a substantially cylindrical tube or mesh sleeve made from such materials as stainless steel or nitinol. The design of the material permits the diameter of the stent to be radially expanded, while still providing sufficient rigidity such that the stent maintains its shape once it has been enlarged to a desired size.
Such percutaneous interventional procedures, i.e., angioplasty, atherectomy, and stenting, can dislodge material from the vessel walls. This dislodged material can enter the bloodstream. Some existing devices and technology use a filter for capturing the dislodged material from the bloodstream.